octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kwazii12/Octonauts: How we started
In fragments from the crew's diaries. Professor Inkling's diary (fragment): " ...''That was just a usual day, and I didn't even dream that the day would be the start of my biggest undertaking ever. I went to an National Oceanographic lecture. But, unusually, I didn't really listen to it: the words of one lector, who claimed the necessity of an oceonographic expedition, have firmly stuck in my mind. I went... Well, I didn't really know where I was going. Then I found myself in the park, sat on a bench and pondered. By that time all the thoughts, ideas and willings formed into a ''Decision: I would organise my own expedition! ''I knew what to do. I went to Barnacles: we have been friends since we met at one of the National Oceanographic lectures. I knew him as a brave, experienced captain who has taken part in innumberable expeditions. So there was no doubt about who will be the captain. We talked about my plans and he was full of enthusiasm. He agreed to be the captain. From him I went to Tweak's. She's my old friend, a brilliant engineer. She was delighted by my offer (and probably the opportunity to design a whole underwater research station too). So my idea started becoming true!.." ''Barnacles's diary (fragment): "...I woke up late that morning. If someone would have told me that day was the start of my grandest adventure, I think I wouldn't believe him, but it was! All started when an old friend of mine, Professor Inkling knocked at my door. He told me about his grand plans. I really admired them. Of course, I agreed to take part in his expedition (Who wouldn't, I wonder!) and he went, leaving me greatly excited..." '' Tweak's diary (fragment): "...That day I was busy arranging my blueprints. But when my old friend Professor Inkling came in and told me about his project, I forgot all about it. He asked ME to design AN UNDERWATER RESEARCH STATION! He told me that we had the fund, the team of workers and all provided by the National Oceanographic. I've never been so excited in my life!.." ''Professor Inkling's diary (fragment): "...The only thing left to settle was the crew. Captain Barnacles said he knew just the sort of person to be the expedition's medic. The next day he came in with a penguin carrying a medical bag (later I was told that he never parts with it)."This is Peso. We became friends on one of my Antarctic trips." - said Barnacles. I talked to Peso and understood that he was ideal for the trip..." Peso's diary (fragment) "...''I was reading a medical newspaper when there was a loud knock at the door. It was my old friend Captain Barnacles. He told me about Professor Inkling (I've heard about him, though) and his brave project. He told me that Pofessor Inkling hoped that I would take part in this expedition. For a moment I didn't believe it. Then I felt joy and, I admit, a bit of fear. I don't like such fearless expeditions. But after I had talked to Professor Inkling, the fear ceded to admiration, so I accepted with pleasure..." ''Professor Inkling's diary (fragment): "Now we strongly needed a lieutenant of the expedition. I once spoke to Barnacles about it and Tweak was very thoughtful al through the conversation. Then she said: "I think I know who will be just the person for the job. His name's Kwazii. He's a cat with a pirate past, a daredevil, completely fearless and crazy. Plus, he's been through a short training course at the Special Forces, and that can come in handy." "Perfect! Just the fellow I need."-exclaimed both me and Barnacles at the same time. "But he does have a few faults."- said Tweak.-"He often does a thing first and thinks second. And he's mad about mountainbiking, snowboarding and weapons, and if he agrees to go, and I'm sure of that, he'll bring all his arsenal." "Well, I dont mind."- I replied. "Sorted, then. He's now at the mountainbiking competition." "Let's go! I'll give you a lift."- said Barnacles, and we went. Our car stopped near the hill, where the mountainbiking competition took place. "Now, that's what I call a mob! Time for some polar-bear-strength!"- laughed Barnacles, making way through the mob.Thanks to him, soon we were standing nearly on the DH trass. "Now look closely. The rider who will be the fastest and the craziest is Kwazii."- laughed Tweak. Category:Blog posts